A contact member that is surface-mounted on a printed board as below has been suggested (see Patent Document 1). In this contact member, an end part thereof that is brought into contact with a casing or the like is elastically displaced in a direction parallel to a surface of the printed board where the contact member is to be mounted. By the use of the contact member as above, the electrical conduction can be achieved between the printed board and the contact surface of the casing extending in the direction intersecting with the mount surface of the printed board.